Te superare
by mrs. Isabella Salvatore
Summary: Cuando eres niño, tienes un ejemplo de lo que seria un héroe perfecto y todo lo que quieres es demostrar que eres digno de ser igual que él. Pero ¿que pasa cuando la decepción es más grande que la admiración? Este fanfic participa en el reto "La edad de la inocencia" del foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin!


**Te superare.**

.

.

.

Ahora todo era diferente. Nunca había visto una vista tan imponente y maravillosa al mismo tiempo. Por fin lo había conseguido, por fin estaba de ese lado de la arena. Hoy por fin le demostraría a su mas grande héroe que era digno de estar ahí.

.

.

.

_-¡y los lobos murciélago ganan el campeonato! ¡campeones por cuarto año consecutivo! _

_El grito del narrador se escucho por toda la arena de pro-control, haciendo que la multitud enloqueciera al ver a su equipo local y favorito de toda la temporada se coronara campeón por cuarta ocasión consecutiva. Mientras que la multitud del equipo visitante lloraba, gritaba insultos o simplemente decía que no era una derrota justa._

_A Tahno le brillaron los ojos, una clara señal de que estaba muy emocionado. aquel había sido el primer partido al que asistía, y todo, absolutamente todo había sido perfecto, ver jugar a su más grande héroe en vivo era lo mejor que le pudo haber pasado en su vida. Era tanta su emoción que la única forma de poder sacarla de su pequeño cuerpo, era apretando la mano de su mamá con toda su fuerza._

_-¡ganaron mamá! ¡ganaron!-grito el pequeño con todas sus fuerzas para que su madre lograra escucharlo . _

_-si hijo-su madre le sonrío y le acaricio tiernamente su cabeza, verlo feliz era su mayor alegría._

_-¡son los mejores mamá! ¡son increíbles! _

_-no te lo creas niño-le dijo el hombre que estaba a su lado de una manera hostil-los lobos murciélago son los peores, juegan sucio, rompen las reglas y siempre sobornar al arbitro._

_-eso no es cierto-le respondió enojado._

_-¿por que le dice esas cosas a un niño?-pregunto su madre molesta, mientras que colocaba a Tahno detrás de ella-a nadie de nosotros nos constan esos rumores._

_-por favor señora, todos sabemos que los lobos son unos tramposos._

_-señor, le voy a pedir de la manera mas atenta que no diga esas cosas tan absurdas frente a mi hijo. Por favor, no le arruine su primer partido de pro-control._

_Aquel hombre se quedo callado, miro con odio a la madre de Tahno y después a él.- es mejor que se de cuenta de la realidad ahora, porque cuando crezca y se de cuenta, el golpe va a ser más doloroso- les dio una ultima mirada de odio y después salió del estadio._

_-no le hagas caso hijo-se coloco a la altura de su pequeño hijo y apretó sus hombros con ternura- de hecho te tengo una sorpresita._

_-¿cual?_

_-nos dio permiso de ir a los vestidores._

_-¿de verdad?-su estado de animo cambio rápidamente, y su sonrisa volvió con mucha mayor intensidad._

_-si, hay que darnos prisa para que conozcas a todo el equipo._

_-¡si mamá¡ ¡vámonos ya! _

_._

_._

_._

_-mami-la llamo débilmente._

_-¿si cielo?_

_-¿es cierto que…?_

_-¿qué que mi amor?-se detuvieron en el largo pasillo._

_-todo lo que dijo ese sujeto-la miro avergonzado, como si estuviera diciendo algo prohibido._

_Laín se arrodillo para estar en la altura de su hijo y coloco sus manos en sus hombros- escucha Tahno, esos son solo rumores, nadie puede probar que eso sea cierto._

_-pero…_

_-¿tu confías en ellos?_

_-si, son el mejor equipo que puede existir._

_-entonces, en ese caso no debería de importarte lo que la gente envidiosa diga. Mientras tu creas en ellos todo estará bien._

_El pequeño maestro agua asintió con una pequeña sonrisa, se sentía mal por creer esas calumnias que decían de su equipo y en especial de su mayor héroe._

_Su madre se levanto del suelo y tomo su mano para seguir caminando-por cierto Tahno, lo mejor será que no comentes nada de esto, no queremos hacerlos sentir mal ¿verdad?_

_-no mamá._

_Ella solo sonrió y continuo caminando directo a los vestidores._

_._

_._

_._

_-¡volvimos a ganar capitán!-grito un lobo emocionado mientras daba un gran salto._

_-¡eso estuvo criminal! Pero…¿no creen que nos pasamos un poco con las trampas?_

_-para nada-hablo tranquilamente el capitán- si continuamos con este mismo entrenamiento, seremos los campeones por quinto año._

_-pero jefe, la gente ya esta empezando a hablar de eso._

_-¡por favor Len!-el maestro fuego se acerco a su amigo y lo abrazo del cuello-¡deja de preocuparte hombre! ¡todo saldrá bien!_

_-estamos manejando bien la situación, nuestros fans nos apoyan, mientras no se den cuenta de que compramos a los árbitros todo estar bien. La gente pensara que los que nos odian solo hablan por hablar._

_-pero capitán…_

_-¡ya basta!-los miro seriamente- no se seguirá hablando del tema aquí ¿me entendieron?_

_Ambos maestros asintieron no muy convencidos._

_-dejen de poner esas caras. Mañana comenzaremos con un nuevo programa y…_

_-¡papá!-grito emocionado el pequeño maestro agua mientras entraba corriendo al vestidor._

_-miren a quien tenemos aquí ¡al capitán junior!_

_Tahno abrazo las piernas de su padre con toda su fuerza, pero él lo aparto de una forma aparentemente "gentil" de los hombros. Miro a su mujer y entendió la mirada de desaprobación que tenia en su rostro. Por lo que solo lo tomo del hombro._

_-¡estuvieron increíbles! ¡fue el mejor partido de pro-control que eh visto!-comento el pequeño maestro agua como si nada._

_Ambos maestros se miraron con un toque de tristeza, al parecer, Tahno amaba y admiraba a su padre sobre todas las cosas y era muy cruel ver como era rechazado por él._

_-me alegro que te haya gustado, sirve que así aprendes que es mejor ser un campeón que un inútil._

_-Zolle-dijo en un tono de reproche su madre._

_-es la verdad Laín, nuestro hijo debe de aprender que ser un maestro lo es todo. Y de verdad doy gracias a los espíritus de que Tahno haya nacido como maestro agua._

_-¡prometo que me esforzare mucho para ser tan buen maestro agua como tu!_

_-mas te vale-coloco su mano en la cabeza-haz que este orgulloso de ti._

_A Tahno le brillaron los ojos. Su padre era su mayor orgullo, era su héroe, su ejemplo a seguir, no mentía cuando les decía a todos que cuando creciera quería ser igual a su padre. Para todos esto estaba mas que claro, a leguas se notaba que Tahno lo admiraba mucho y que su amor por él lo cegaba para no darse cuanta de que su mismo padre lo rechazaba y era muy indiferente con él._

_Laín miro a su hijo y después a su esposo, antes no se había dado cuanta, más bien no le había dado tanta importancia; pero lo que le dijo aquel hombre hace un rato era toda la verdad. Cuando Tahno se diera cuenta de cómo era su padre realmente, el golpe iba a ser muy duro._

_._

_._

_._

_-¡no Ming! ¡así no se hace!-grito Tahno con una cara de pocos amigos-si continuas así nos ganaran por knock out en el primer minuto._

_-pero Tahno, hago lo mejor que puedo. Apenas estoy aprendiendo lo básico del tierra control._

_-tienes que entrenar más, así jamás nos seleccionaran para la primer ronda de pro-control._

_-pero Tahno…_

_-¡pero nada Ming! ¡tienes que ponerte a entrenar más!_

_-oye no te pongas en ese plan, Tahno-intervino Shaozu- ¿por qué de pronto quieres aprender lo básico de pro-control?_

_-es cierto, apenas ayer jugábamos a los soldados del loto blanco y ahora estamos jugando al equipo de pro-control de tu papá ¿qué te sucede?_

_-¿es que están tontos?-a Tahno le comenzó a temblar un ojo y apretó sus puños- cuando crezca seré un gran maestro agua, tan bueno que papá me heredara su equipo. Por lo tanto si quiero tener a los lobo murciélagos necesito tener dos miembros, así que necesito su ayuda par de bobos._

_-¿heredar los lobo murciélagos? ¿en verdad crees que tu papá te va a heredar su equipo?-pregunto el pequeño maestro fuego confundido._

_-lo hará si le presento un equipo decente, es por eso que tenemos que entrenar duro._

_-pero Tahno, apenas tenemos seis años y…_

_-¿y eso que? Tenemos que demostrarle que somos buenos, que somos dignos de heredar a los lobo murciélagos._

_-sinceramente no se si quiera heredar un equipo que solo hace trampas…-Ming no pensó en lo que decía, ese era un tema un tanto delicado para el maestro agua._

_-¡¿qué dijiste?!-le dio un fuerte empujón y lo tiro al suelo- ¡eso es una mentira! ¡los demás perdedores dicen eso solo por que les da envidia que los lobos estén triunfado!_

_-y cálmense los dos-el maestro fuego tomo a Tahno de los hombros._

_El maestro agua se zafo de su agarre y se fue directo a casa._

_-¿era necesario que digieras eso?-pregunto molesto mientras ayudaba a su amigo a levantarse._

_-solo era un comentario, ¿en verdad crees que su papá le herede a los lobos?_

_-pues-Shaozu se quedo pensativo por unos minutos, después miro por donde se había ido su amigo- quizás si lo haga, pero Tahno tendrá que esforzarse para que sea digno del equipo._

_._

_._

_._

_-¡Zolle! ¡deja de pegarle!-grito de nueva cuenta Laín-¡Zolle déjalo, por favor!-pidió de nuevo llorando._

_-esto es para que aprendas a no decir estupideces-le volvió a dar otro golpe, después lo levanto del suelo- ¡¿dónde escuchaste esas estupideces?!_

_Tahno no contesto, solo miro el suelo con sus ojos llorosos; sentía que le había fallado a su padre._

_-¡contéstame! ¡y mírame a los ojos cuando te hablo! ¡ningún hijo mío va a bajar la mirada! _

_Tahno obedeció a su padre y enfrento aquella mirada cargada de furia. Nunca antes lo había visto tan molesto y, menos con él._

_-¡contéstame, Tahno! ¡¿dónde escuchaste esas tonterías?!_

_-todos…-su voz apenas era audible-lo están diciendo, ayer en la arena también lo dijeron y hoy en la calle todos me señalaban por ser el hijo de un fraude._

_Zolle al escuchar esto le proporciono un fuerte golpe en la mandíbula._

_-¡deja de decir estupideces!_

_-¡Zolle basta! ¡ya déjalo!_

_-¡tu no te metas!-tomo de ambos hombros a su hijo y lo miro fijamente, por lo que Tahno solo trago en seco-escúchame bien Tahno, levantar a los lobos murciélagos me costo mucho trabajo, todo lo que hago es por el bien del equipo y ser unos campeones; yo no hago trampa. Así que no quiero que lo vuelvas a repetir ¿me entendiste?_

_Tahno solo asintió débilmente y después bajo la mirada._

_-mañana empezare a entrenarte como se debe y si lo haces bien quizás te enseño algunos de los trucos que utilizo._

_-¿de verdad?_

_-si, pero si no puedes con el entrenamiento olvídate de heredar a los lobos._

_Sin nada más que decir se fue, no sin antes mandarle una mirada fría que no supo que significo._

_._

_._

_._

_-¡auch! ¡mamá eso duele!_

_-tranquilo hijo, deja de moverte._

_-¿por qué no utilizas tu agua control?_

_-por que este herida es mas fácil de curar de forma tradicional-lo miro con dulzura, pero sus ojos reflejaban dolor._

_-¿qué tienes mamá?_

_-¿acaso no te dije que no mencionaras nada de eso? ¿por qué no me hiciste caso?_

_-por que tenia que saber si mi papá es un fraude como todos dice._

_-hijo, él…_

_-todo lo que me dijo… es mentira ¿verdad?_

_-no pensé que te fueras a dar cuenta tan pronto, yo no quería que sufrieras y que…_

_-oye mami, prometo que seré mejor que papá, me esforzare por llevar a los lobos mas lejos que él y que seré igual que él, solo que llegare mas lejos que él._

_Laín abrazo a su hijo, tal vez si sabia el significado de esas palabras, estaba claro; superaría a Zolle y haría lo necesario para demostrar que era digno hijo de él. Solo esperaba que no saliera muy lastimado por eso._

_._

_._

_._

_-Tahno… ¿estas seguro de que no nos meteremos en problemas?_

_-ya te dije que no Ming, esto nos ayudara a mejorar; créeme._

_-pero…¿y si nos descubren? ¿y si piensan que somos espías para otros equipos?_

_-¿y si los dos se callan? Mejor Shaozu solo observa y anota lo mas que puedas, y tu Ming practica tu tierra control._

_-pienso que nos estamos metiendo en muchos problemas-insistió el pequeño maestro fuego mientras anotaba y dibujaba todo lo que alcanzaba a escuchar y ver._

_-deja de preocuparte, si queremos heredar a los lobos debemos llevar el mismo entrenamiento que ellos._

_-pero… ¿en verdad crees que podamos hacer ese truco? Ya sabes el de las piedras con el agua._

_-por supuesto que si. Es cuestión de trabajar en equipo, por eso tu debes aprender a romper las rocas y yo a mantenerlas en el agua, no es tan difícil._

_-oye Tahno-lo llamo Shaozu sin dejar de anotar._

_-¿qué?_

_-¿en verdad crees que podamos ser tan buenos como ellos? ¿tan coordinados?_

_-bueno…-se rasco la cabeza._

_Sabia que iba a ser complicado poder seguirle el ritmo a los lobos pero estaba seguro que trabajando duro y contando con sus bobos amigos podría lograrlo._

_-lo haremos-confirmo el con una sonrisa arrogante._

_-no se si te has dado cuenta, pero la mayoría de sus estrategias son trampa._

_-ya lo se, Ming. Es por eso que estamos aprendiendo a como hacerlo sin que se note, ya pensaremos en algo para modificarlas._

_Se quedo mirando el entrenamiento de los lobos y, ahora ya tenia otra perspectiva de su equipo. Toda la noche se quedo pensando en ese asunto, realmente le dolió enterarse de que su padre hacia trampa para poder ganar; que todo lo que su padre había logrado ganar no había sido por que fuera una persona un poco más poderosa que el mismo avatar, si no que era un vil fraude; pero después de la golpiza que le proporciono y horas de reflexión se dio cuenta de que si quería heredar a los lobos y llevarlos más alto que el mismo Zolle, tendría que aprender y esforzarse el doble. Antes solo quería ser igual a él, pero después de descubrir la verdadera cara de su padre se decidió a superarlo. Lo superaría y seria mejor que él, aquellos trucos viejos los mejoraría y perfeccionaría, incluso podría darse el lujo de inventar unos nuevos._

_-¿saben algo?_

_-¿qué?-preguntaron ambos niños al unísono y sin dejar de hacer lo que estaban haciendo._

_-superaremos a los lobos, seremos mejores que ellos y más poderosos._

_Ambos maestros se miraron confundidos, no entendía a que se debía los cambios tan drásticos que mostraba su mejor amigo; apenas ayer estaba furioso por que le insinuaron que su padre hacia trampa y no dejaba de decir que seria igual a él. Y ahora, solo quería superarlo ¿a que se debía este cambio tan radical? No lo sabían, pero de algo estaban seguros; superarían a estos viejos lobos murciélago y ellos serian mucho mejor que ese equipo._

_._

_._

_._

_-no nos sale, nunca podremos lograrlo-lloriqueo Ming en el suelo._

_-deja de decir estupideces, lograremos hacerlo-lo regaño Tahno mientras lo golpeaba en la cabeza._

_-creo que es demasiado, esto de la distracción es difícil. Quizás si solo dejamos el truco sea más fácil de dominar._

_-¡claro que no! ¡si queremos ser mejores que ellos no podemos solo copiarles! ¡no tendría caso!_

_-pero Tahno, apenas estamos aprendiendo lo básico de nuestros elementos; hacer esto es complicado._

_-no, Tahno tiene razón. No vamos a copiarles solo a los viejos. Nosotros seremos la versión mas letal y mejorada de los lobos._

_-¿vez? Si el idiota de Ming cree que podemos entonces podemos._

_-¡oye!-reclamo el menor de ellos._

_-esta bien capitán, lograremos ser una mejor versión de los lobos._

_._

_._

_._

-¿en que tanto piensas, capitán?-la voz ya adolescente de su amigo Shaozu lo saco de sus recuerdos; a lo que el nuevo capitán sonrió de forma confiada.

-en nada, solo recordaba algunas cosas.

-hay que concentrarnos capi, recuerda que tenemos a los viejos en primera fila.

Tanto Tahno como Shaozu sonrieron de forma cínica.

-no te preocupes Ming, hoy es el día en que superaremos a los viejos.

-hoy daremos paso a los nuevos y mejorados Lobos Murciélagos de las cataratas blancas-dijo Tahno con un ego impresionante.

Los tres sonrieron con autosuficiencia, sentía como la adrenalina corría por todo su cuerpo. Estaban emocionados, hoy era el gran día donde todo su trabajo daría frutos al fin.

.

.

.

_Habían pasado ya seis años desde que comenzaron a entrenar duramente. Su plan no podía ir mejor, desde que tenían seis años habían estado observando el entrenamiento de los lobos, habían aprendido al derecho y al revés cada técnica, cada trampa; habían mejorado casi todas e inventado otras; tenían una perfecta sincronización, bastaba solo una mirada para entender que movimiento seguía._

_-¡ahora Ming!-grito Tahno mientras corría para ponerse detrás de él._

_Mientras que Shaozu tiraba llamaradas de fuego a los oponentes de madera, Ming lanzaba tres discos de tierra con una mano, después coloco sus manos en su espalda y rompió otros dos, Tahno llego hasta su amigo y envolvió los pedazos de tierra con su agua y los lanzo a sus "oponentes" y así, los tres habían marcado un perfecto Knock out._

_-¡lo hicimos!-brinco emocionado el maestro fuego mientras soltaba pequeñas flamas._

_-¡y los lobos murciélagos ganan!-grito el maestro tierra con una sonrisa mas grande que la de su cara._

_-¡acaban de superar a los viejos lobos!-grito también el maestro agua._

_-lo hicimos, fue un ataque perfecto, seguramente nadie lo notara._

_-claro que no, con el factor distractor será muy difícil que el arbitro se de cuenta._

_-oye capi ¿cuándo crees que nos den el equipo?_

_-pronto Ming, solo hay que sr pacientes-respondió el capitán con seguridad._

_-todo mundo dice que los lobos ya están muy viejos, en cualquier momento nos darán al equipo._

_-seremos el primer equipo de 12 años._

_-solo espero que den su renuncia pronto; ya no puedo esperar a que llegue el día en que supere al viejo._

_._

_._

_._

-¡y los lobos ganan el primer tiempo! ¡que increíble técnica! ¡cuanta sincronización! ¡cuanta ferocidad! ¡señoras y señores estos nuevo lobos están dando pelea!

.

.

.

-_¿en verdad crees que estas listo para recibir a mi equipo?-pregunto su padre en tono aburrido._

_-por supuesto que si, tengo lo necesario para llevar a los lobos mucho mas alto que tu._

_-Tahno-lo llamo gentilmente su madre, no quería que de nuevo su esposo lo agarrara a golpes._

_-¿en serio? Por favor Tahno, tu y tus amiguitos apenas tienen doce años dudo mucho que sepan al menos lo básico de pro-control._

_-te sorprenderías al saber que soy mejor maestro agua que tu. Admítelo papá, ya estas viejo para esto._

_-óyeme bien niño-Zolle se levanto furioso de su asiento y lo enfrento- no te pases de listo, tu no estas listo para recibir a mi equipo, seguramente tu y tus amigos llevarían a la ruina a los lobos y no lo voy a permitir._

_-ponnos aprueba, te demostrare que yo puedo llevar a los lobos mucho más alto que tu._

_-bien, mañana harán una demostración haber si es cierto que eres digno de mi equipo, pero lo mas importante, vamos a ver si eres un maestro agua decente._

_._

_._

_._

-¡por todos los espíritus! ¡los nuevos lobos están haciendo lo que nunca vi! ¡que coordinación!

Ming lanzaba discos de tierra a lo largo de toda la arena, sin la intención de que alguno golpeara a sus oponentes. Shaozu lanzaba llamaradas de la misma forma, mientras que Tahno usaba los canales subterráneos del agua para enredar las piernas de sus oponentes. Congelo el agua tan rápido que nadie se dio cuenta, por lo que sus compañeros aprovecharon para quitar a dos de sus oponentes con sus elementos y dejar solo al capitán.

A dos de ellos los mandaron directo al agua mientras que el capitán quedaba en la tercera zona.

-¡los lobos ganan el segundo tiempo!

-hay que seguir así, les prohíbo que bajen la guardia.

-no te preocupes capi, vamos a ganar.

-esto se esta poniendo aburrido-comento el maestro fuego con una sonrisa divertida.

-tienes razón, en cuanto comience el otro tiempo, haremos nuestra mejor estrategia.

.

.

.

_-¡lo conseguí mamá! ¡los lobos son míos!_

_-estoy orgullosa de ti hijo, se que tu llevaras alto a los lobos._

_-sabes mamá, nunca pensé que se sentiría tan bien superar a mi papá. Al fin de cuentas soy mejor maestro que él._

_-hijo, ser un maestro no lo es todo. Eso no te hace más o menos; siempre te lo eh dicho mi amor._

_-pero tu y papá son maestros agua y siempre me han dicho que ser un maestro lo es todo y hoy por fin demostré que soy mejor que papá._

_-hijo, debes de estar orgulloso de tu elemento. No quiero que lo uses como un arma ni que lo veas como algo que te va a dar dinero y fama-lo tomo de los hombros-tu elemento es algo muy puro y hermoso, es tu todo tu elemento, es parte de ti y así quiero que lo veas, que lo aprecies y valores ¿de acuerdo?_

_-eso ya lo hago mamá-sonrió de forma torcida-aunque no se por que me dices esto, no es que fuera a perderlo o algo así, eso es imposible._

_Su madre se rio por un momento-no lo vas a perder, solo quiero recordarte lo importante que es tu elemento-lo abrazo fuertemente-no puedo esperar para ver tu primer partido mi cielo._

_._

_._

_._

-¡¿será posible que los lobos ganen en el tercer tiempo?! ¡por los espíritus parece que los caballos-avestruz están en problemas!

-¡Ahora!-grito Tahno comenzando a correr de un lado a otro y mandando látigos de agua a ningún punto en especial.

Sus compañero entendieron la señal y se pusieron en posiciones, Ming comenzó a tirar discos de tierra a sus oponentes, le dio a uno, pero solo retrocedió una zona; Shaozu hizo exactamente lo mismo, solo que logro hacer retroceder a dos de ellos, ahora todo dependía de Tahno.

-¡que partido señores y señoras! ¡¿lograra ser knock out?! ¡seria la primera vez en la historia que se ganara por knock out en tan solo el tercer tiempo!

Ming rompió el disco entre sus manos y lanzo otros para la distracción. Tahno se coloco detrás de él y envolvió los trozos de tierra en su agua, los lanzo directo a dos de ellos y mando un tercero con su pierna, logrando mandarlos al agua y obteniendo la primer victoria de muchas.

-¡increíble señores! ¡la nueva generación de los lobos murciélagos ganan! ¡ganan por knock out! ¡nunca vi una técnica así! ¡esta nueva generación será imparable!

-¡si! ¡ganamos! ¡ganamos!-Ming abrazo a sus dos compañeros.

-¡lo hicimos capitán! ¡ganamos! ¡nadie se dio cuenta!

-¡los superamos! ¡por fin supere a mi papá! ¡vamos a ser mejor que los viejos!

Los tres gritaron emocionados, Tahno miro a donde estaban los viejos y sonrió cínico, por fin había superado a su héroe, por fin tenia a su equipo y con tan solo un partido había demostrado que era mejor que él.

Quizás, había valido la pena todo lo que tuvo que pasar hace años. Hoy, por fin podía decir con todo orgullo que supero a su héroe.

.

.

.

_**¡hola a todos!**_

_**Pues aquí cumpliendo con el reto de: "edad de la inocencia". Seré franca, nunca pensé que trabajaría con un personaje como Tahno, pero diré que fue fascinante trabajar con el y poder entenderlo un poco mejor. Además, se me hizo interesante esta idea de como vez a alguien como tu héroe y después te decepciones de él y lo único que quieras hacer es superarlo, en lo personal esta idea surgió por la propia experiencia de mi hermano y de mi papá.**_

_**Espero no haber roto ninguna regla, ya que intente hacer un tiempo presente y un flash back, y en verdad no pude evitar no poner la amistad entre los tres lobos murciélagos. **_

_**Espero que les guste, me esforcé mucho para que quedara coherente y lo mas creíble con la historia de que muestran en LOK.**_

_**Fue divertido participar y espero que me den sus opiniones como criticas, son bien recibidas todas.**_

_**Gracias por leer.**_

_**Besos y abrazos.**_

_**Atte. Isabella.**_


End file.
